


NIGHTMARES

by ghoulromantism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neopronouns, black reaper!Kaneki, mentions death and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulromantism/pseuds/ghoulromantism
Summary: Black Reaper has a nightmare like he often does. Fortunately, Pandora is here to comfort him.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Original Character(s)





	NIGHTMARES

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while rereading this

Kaneki woke up in a cold sweat with a gasp. His steel-colored eyes darted all over the place in panic, the sound of his own heartbeat filling his ears. He quickly analyzed the room surrounding him. He was sitting on the double bed of the bedroom he shared with Pandora. It was dark outside, he had probably only been asleep for a few hours, three at most, and he was still wearing his work attire - a button up shirt and dress pants both black, a white necktie and a pair of red gloves. He then noticed Pandora’s hand on his arm and the slightly worried look on aer face. Ae probably was the one who woke him up. He wrapped his arms tightly around aer, glad to see ae was alright.  
“Did you have another nightmare?…” ae softly whispered while stroking his hair. He just nodded in response, still shaken at the horrible sights that populated his slumber. He remembered all too clearly the many instances of his trust being abused and his weaknesses keeping him from protecting the people important to him, and sometimes these terrifying memories of pain and death mixed with each other, creating disturbing and twisted visions that haunted his nights. He could see himself killing Pandora over and over and over and over and over again, doing the most horrible things to aer, unable to stop. He was stuck watching his worst fears come to life every night in an horror movie that played on repeat in his mind.

Pandora stroked his hair. Ae could feel him slowly relaxing under aer touch, although his muscles were still tense. He buried his head in aer shoulder, clenching aer large t-shirt with shaking hands.  
But suddenly he let go of aer and stepped back. What if he still hurt Pandora? What if the nightmares were only a preview of what he could do to aer? He was the Black Reaper after all, a dangerous, merciless killer, never hesitating to take the life of a ghoul, and the person sitting right next to him was one of the monsters he hunted daily. Maybe one day, he’d be ordered to take aer out, and he would have to witness his fears becoming reality, forced to murder the one he loved in cold blood.

Pandora put aer hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away and broke down sobbing, head in his hands. Pandora did not get any closer as to respect Kaneki’s wishes. “Is there something wrong?…. Do you want to talk about it?….” ae softly asked instead. He didn’t answer for a moment, trying to stop sobbing long enough to talk.

“W-we can’t stay together…” he finally whispered, tears still rolling down his face. “I’ll just end up hurting you.”  
“I know you won’t….. I trust you, Ken…..  
\- But how can you? Do you know how many people have died by my hands? I knew what I was doing, but that _didn’t stop me!_ ” His voice broke as he said those last three words. He had clenched his fists in desperation, his whole body shaking.  
Pandora stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what to say. After a short instant, ae softly said:  
“I know you may think you’re a bad person, but I don’t think that’s the case…” Pandora extended aer hand to wipe his tears with aer sleeve. “I know you would never hurt me on purpose, and even if you accidentally did, you would probably regret it forever….  
\- I know, but w-what if they f-force me to-…” Just the thought of it made him sob harder.  
“Shhhhht….. I won’t let them…..”  
He finally let his head fall against Pandora’s chest. Ae softly stroked his hair.  
“Shhhhhhht….. It’s alright…..” ae whispered.

They stayed like this for a while, until Black Reaper calmed down enough to stop crying. He then lay back down on the bed, pulling Pandora against his body. Ae put aer hand on his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. He leaned into aer palm, desperate for aer gentle affection.  
“Please try to go back to sleep, alright?….  
\- I don’t want to. I don’t want to s-see-….” He had interrupted his sentence to hold back new sobs.  
“Shhhhhht…. Everything is alright….” Pandora softly stroked his cheek again. “You need some sleep…. Please just try…. I-…. I’ll stay next to you, and if you have another nightmare, you can just wake me up and I’ll comfort you, alright?….”  
He nodded, and ae kissed him a second time.  
“I love you,” ae said. He smiled a little bit upon hearing this.

Pandora only allowed aerself to close aer eyes after making sure Kaneki had fallen asleep.


End file.
